Melvin Crease
by swaaind
Summary: As she is classified as master of kind, she called the yondera mistress to to her best friend and polar opposite lucy as she fonds madly in love with her brother.
1. chapter 1lust for your worst nightmare

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, and sut everywhere. It was like something out of a horror movie. With Lincoln currently racing through a hallway of a school completely gulped in flames, a dark figure in the shadows crept behind him in percut. Raking it's sickle like fingers on the lockers. " _Liiiiic.coooolnnn..?"_ It called out in a sinister yet sweet and beautiful mone. There was dead bodies and broken glass in the hallway that seemed endless until he finally reached the exit. Unfortunately it was locked and chained outside. " _HEELP!_ " he screamed in agony. _"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"_ "Their's no one that can _help_ you." It told him while wrapping it's claw around his shoulder. Lincoln instantly froze terrified furiously gripping the door rails. "No one.." it continues sinnicly licking his neck. "..except me my love." She finished as she revealed herself to be his worst nightmare. "Mm..mmm.ma...mel." _"SSHHH!"_ she weaved interrupting. " _Yes my angel_ , it is I but enough talking." she insisted caressing his face with her claws. _"Kiss me!"_ feeling like he had no options, he quivering inched closer and closer and closer until.

 ** _HHAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!_** he wailed terribly waking up. "Man" he told himself getting out of bed. "what a nightmare." That's it no more peanut butter and sourcrout sandwiches before bed." he said taking a mental note while getting dressed. All decked up and ready to start the day, he headed for the bathroom. But, before he could reach his room door, here comes his sisters barging in like always.

" _We literally heard you from all the way downstairs. Are you ok?"_ Lori asked worriedly. " _Do you like need a glass of water or something?"_ Leni insisted curiously. " _I can sing you a lalaby dude."_ Luna stated. " _Nah Luna, what he needs is a good old **Lynn-tastic** massage." _Lynn implies cracking her neck and popping her knuckles. **NO!**..I mean no thanks I just had a bad dream that's all. Lincoln reassures them. "Were there vampires in it?" Lucy asked a little too hopeful. Hearing her ask such a typical Lucy question made everyone else face palm. "No Lucy there were no vampires." Lori answered. "Anyway, hurry up twerp or you're late for school." she commanded as she and the rest left. "Note to self, lock bedroom door to keep out meddling sisters." he took another mental note as he left his room to brush his teeth.

After everyone was feed eggs for breakfast courtesy of Lincoln, everyone was packed in vanzilla heading to school. Though during the ride, the only thing on his mind was that dream. To him it just felt so real. As though it wasn't a dream at all, but more like a premonition of what could happen. however he dicided to focus on school. Soon enough, he and the rest of the elementary Louds were dropped off. Walking through the entrance, he spotted Clyde. "Hey buddy looking good." he complimented. "I wish my head felt the same way." Lincoln moaned rubbing his temple. "Did Lisa try to brainwash you with the calendar again?" Clyde asked out of curiosity from past experience. "No." Lincoln answered. "But after the nightmare I had I wish she did." he weaved sarcastically. "One of _those_ huh?" Clyde said patting his back. "Well don't worry buddy." he suggested as they both walked in the classroom taking their seats. "Nothing that a little morning buzz from Mrs. Johnson can't fix."

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Johnson greeted sweetly. " _Good morning Mrs._ _Johnson!_ " All her students greeted back to her. " _Morning Teach!"_ Everyone except Rusty getting their attention. "...What?" _"Anyway"_ she continued "we have a new student joining us today." she announced instantly seeing hands up with questions. "Is it a girl?" One student asked. "Yes" she answered. "Is she foreign?" Another asked. "Yes actually" she answered again. "She's from Canada" She added. "Is she hot?" Rusty asked, again getting everyone's attention. "... _WHAT?!" "How..ever"_ she slurred changing the subject. "She's also very shy and still growing accustomed to her parents moving here so treat her like you'd treat anyone else in the U.S., with love, care, and respect." she implied turning her attention to Rusty. "That means _No flirting_ Mr. Spokes." " _OH COME ON!"_ he shouted a little annoyed. "Its not like I flirt with _every_ girl I see." With one eyebrow raised she turned to the classroom door. _"You can come in now sweetie don't be shy."_ Apon her entrance to the class, all the boys were spell-bound. There she was; long dark brown hair, ruby red eyes, golden brown tan, a slim yet thick body with hips to boot, perky lips, in a red sundress with black rose pokadots. Soon as Rusty saw her beauty, his instincts drove him to get up and introduce himself. _"The names Spokes"_ he swayed taking her hand. _"Rusty Spokes."_ his introduction made every girl including Mrs. Johnson roll their eyes. _"I rest my case."_ she stated sarcastically motioning him to take his seat. Though a little embarrassed, she couldn't help but giggle at his shame. "Sorry honey" Mrs. Johnson said taking a seat at her desk. "Mr. Spokes can be very _Eager_ to make friends. but anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

With all the students focused on her, she instantly froze. "I..I'm" she mumbled terrified. "Just take your time sweet heart, don't force yourself." Mrs. Johnson suggested. "I'm..I..Umm..I'm me." She couldn't help but notice the boy seating in the middle of the third row. Angel white hair, a cute yet handsome face, two adorable buck teeth with the cutest chip inside, freckled cheeks, dressed in an orange polo shirt with navy blue jeans. Though all the other male students were gazing at her, he was focusing on his homework. "Me..me..me..me." she mumbled still not taking her gaze off him. "M.my I just sit down now?" she asked. "Sure thing hun." Mrs. Johnson answered. "Let's sit you rright" "Oh Mrs. Johnson over here..Mrs. Johnson..Mrs. Johnson..Mrs. Johnson!" Rusty pleaded anxiously. _"There right next to Lincoln._ she said. In one fell swoop he lifted his head up. _"Whatever it is I didn't do it!"_ he yelled in panic. His sudden plea of innocents made everyone laugh. Seeing an empty desk on the left of him, she took her seat. _"Hi I'm Lincoln what's your name?_ he asked. _l..I'm Crease, Melvin Crease._ she answered nervously. "Alright class," Mrs. Johnson started. "Let's get our planners and a pencil and review what we've learned in science." she insisted writing on the chalkboard. With his Planner and two pencils already out, he was ready to start the day. However, he couldn't help but notice that the new girl seemed lost. "Everything okay Mel?" he asked concerned. _Oh..uhh yeah I..I'm just._ she whimpered. "Here" he said handing her a pencil. "You can have this one." _Thank you."_ she said while blushing. "If you ever need help with something else just let me know." he suggested. "You don't have to do that." she said while taking his hand. "I know I don't have to, but I want to." he said with a smile on his face.

Hearing him say that to her made her heart swune. It was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever told her since she moved here. He was so cute and kind and his smile was so bright it warmed her. She could stare in his eyes forever. "Umm Mel?" he said. _"Yes Lincoln?"_ she asked happily fluttering her eyes. "Can I have my hand back now?" Looking down she realized she was still holding his hand. "Oh sorry." she said shyly blushing even harder. "No problem." he said scratching his head. With things getting awkward, Lincoln decided to get back on track. Though Melvin however couldn't stop starring at him. _"Sssiiighhhh"_ she weaved dreamly with a dopey grin. While the Lesson was going on, Lincoln couldn't help but feel like he was getting evil glares from someone across from him. In the last of the third row, Rusty was sitting slumped with his arms folded. "Lucky!" he poutted in jealousy.

Three hours of social studies, history, and geometry later, the bell finally rang for lunch. While walking down the cafeteria, boys around every table were polling out chairs for her. As flattering as it was, the only person she wanted to sit next to was _"Lincoln Loud!"_ "Yeah that one. Wait who said that?" she questioned. Looking to her right, she saw him with his friends being teased by Chandler and his goons. **"Come on Chandler, it's the new limited edition Ace Savvy comic. Hand it over.** Lincoln demanded reaching for it. " _OOH,_ Ace Savvy ye say? Chandler taunted. Suddenly he pushed him down. While trying to get up, he bumped his head on the table causing milk to splatter over him. Seeing him completely soaked, everyone started laughing at him. "You do know Ace Savvy is for **_Losers_** right..oh wait.. ** _YOU ARE A LOSER!_** Chandler snarked at him. Seeing her true love embarrassed, Melvin couldn't take it anymore. Clinching her fist, she stepped in tapping on Chandler's shoulder. On instinct, he turned around and instantly got starstruck by her beauty. _"Well hello hot stuff."_ he boasted confidently. " _Come to watch this hunk show these **losers**_ _who's boss."_ he stated putting his arm around her. Suddenly she took his arm and locked it behind his back while putting him in a choke hold. "Hey... _what..givez"_ he struggled. " _ **The only losers I see are you three.** "_she scolded. " _Don't just stand there!"_ Chandler dejected his friends wheezing. " _ **get her!** " _On command, they attacked her grabbing her arms. Finally free from her death grip and seeing her completely unmoblized, Chandler takes her chin. _"Got to emit you got spunk kid."_ he says catching his breath. "If you weren't so freaking hot I'd pound you." he told her while they had her stand up. "So I'll cut you a deal." he offers caressing her hair. "You go out with me and will pretend this whole thing never happened." " _GO OUT WITH YOU...Gross, rather lick the bathroom floor."_ she joked. "Sorry babe... _wrong answer._ " he said punching her in the stomach. Watching all this go down, Lincoln was starting to get furious until he snapped. on his feet, he grabbed Chandler by the neck. "Leave her alone." he demanded in a angry tone. " _Please.._ what are you gonna do _bite me?"_ Chandler taunted. In a flash, Lincoln turned him around and head budded him. Feeling dizzy but not too on focused, Chandler got his composure. _"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET...ufff!"_ he was interrupted by a straight jab to the jaw. "Hey _Chandler_ say _Hi."_ Lincoln stated. _"TO WHO?"_ Chandler screamed disoriented. _"MY FOOT!"_ Lincoln finished while reverse round house kicking him at his temple. Seeing their leader completely knocked out, the two slackers decided to run. With Chandler unconscious and his two goons cowardly running, Lincoln tended to Melvin. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" he asked anxiously. After watching what he was capable of, all she wanted to do at that moment was smother his face with her lips. That was the first time a boy fought for her and won. Usually its the other way around. Looking up at his eyes, feeling his hands on her shoulder and under her legs, she felt so safe in his arms. "Come on I'll take you to the nurse's office." he insisted as he carried her out the cafeteria. During her ride to the infirmary, all she could do was melt in his arms as she drifted away to happiness. _"My hero."_ she thought to herself. _"My white Angel."_

With the sound of the final bell, school was finally over. After a brief explanation of what happened at lunch and praise, scolding, and nursing from his sisters, Lincoln was finally able to walk home. That was until he got an unexpected companion. "Oh Melvin hey what's up?" "D.do you think...I can..If you don't mind." she studdered nervously. "Yeah?" Lincoln asked. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she whimpered a little teary eyed. Seeing her tear up, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sure why not." he answered while smiling. _"Really?"_ she asked over joyed. "I can use some help with geography anyway." he suggested. she couldn't help but laugh at that last comment. "I just hope you don't mind the company." he stated. "What do you mean?" she asked a little too curious. Lincoln was a little defensive to tell her baste on her reaction. "Its okay you can tell me." she reassured him. "Well...I have sisters." he put it blankly. "That's it...That's nothing to be ashamed of." she insisted sweetly. _"TEN sisters."_ he finished. she immediately came to a stop. "Come Again?" she stated with wide eyes. _"Exactly!"_ he slurred sarcastically. _"Oh you poor thing."_ she giggled. "You have _no_ idea." he laughed back.

Soon enough, they reached his house. "Hopefully it won't be too crazy in there." he prayed. Soon as he opened the door, he was met with a pie in the face. "Home _SWEET_ home...a Lincoln?" Loan joked taking some whip cream off his face. "I stand corrected." he said annoyed. "Are you ok?" Melvin asked concerned. Soon as They heard a female voice, all nine of them came rushing down the stairs. _"Well hello there."_ Lori greeted teasingly. Knowing Lori was teasing him he put up a fist. _"Umm_ _Lincy_ " Leni started. "aren't you gonna like introduce us?" she finished raising an eyebrow. _"Lincy?"_ Melvin chuckled. With his sisters embarrassing him, all he could do was face palm. Out of nowhere Luna started waving her hands. "Actually dudes I need to call a sisters only meeting." "I'm perplexed as to why." Lisa said with folded arms. Luna tried to think and think until it came to her. _"Something's going on with Sam; I think she's cheating."_ she fround. _" **SHE'S WHAT!** " _all the loud girls shouted. _"Sorry Linc will talk later, everyone else to my room._ Lori commanded leading the way. Turning her head back, Luna gave her brother a wink and a thumbs up. " **Thank you.** " Lincoln pleaded in his mind. Noticing the cost was clear, he took a seat on the couch. "So...what do you want to start with? he asked as she sat next to him.

Finally alone with the cutest guy ever in his house and all he wanted to do was study. she had to think of something to set the mood. "Okay that's math and geography done; let's move on to Science." Lincoln insisted. immediately an idea poped in her head. "That's boring." she poutted. Seeing her point, he put the text book down. "Well what do you want to do?" he asked. Ceasing the approtunnity, she scooted closer to him. _"Let's study primal instincts."_ she slurred in his face. "Um..m.Mel." Lincoln muttered backing up timidly. Noticing him blushing, she started crawling towards him. _"Tell me"_ she suducted grabbing his shirt. _"How does a leopard stock it's prey?_ "W..Well" Lincoln panted while scooting. "It s.starts by crawling...towards it." _"AND"_ she said inches away from his face. "Aand then...it pounces." he weaseled now at the edge of the couch. _"AND THEN."_ she slurred grinding in his lap. Feeling so aroused and intimidated, Lincoln didn't even want to finish the last part. One more move and he was gonna burst like a volcano. _"Aand.. and th.then..it."_ he was interrupted by two fingers to his lips. _" **Goes for the kill!** " _she whispered. Then she kissed him hard on the lips; then again, and again, and again, and again, until he was completely ingulfed in her mouth.

 _"Thank you for literally wasting our time."_ Lori complains while walking down the upstairs hallway. _"Yeah I mean Sam cheating on you, come on **Lesbi** -honest." _Loan yoked again. "What are _comedic_ sibling is referring to is to make sure you have substantial evidents before you make horrific allegations." Lisa said adjusting her glasses. Everyone stopped dead in thought. _"In **English** know-it-all!"_ Lola demanded. All Lisa could do was pearce the bridge of her nose. _"Have proof before you accuse someone."_ she better informed. _"Ooh!"_ everyone said now understand. As they going their way to the kitchen, Lisa couldn't help but feel annoyed. _"Mindless Apes"_ she grumbled in her head _"I live with Mindless Apes!"_

While they dissented downstairs, something came back to Leni. "Say guys?" she squeaked getting their attention. "Isn't _Lincy_ suppose to be studying with that pretty little girl?" With the memory coming to all of them, they stopped halfway down. "Good call dude." Luna stated. "I hope they're not working too much. Lucy said concerned. _"Ooow Lincoln's workin it alright."_ Lynn implies motioning them to peep with her. Soon as they saw what she was watching, they started giggling and snickering. _"He's workin it **real hard!** " _Lynn boasted teasingly.

 _"Umm..mmm.mm..mmmm.ammmm...mm."_ They smacked as they made out unaware of the giggling watching eyes behind them. "Nummm..wait..pant..this is..to..much." Lincoln panted catching his breath. _"But you love it."_ Melvin sooved licking his neck. "But..my sisters can come back any minute." he whimpered blushing. Noticing how much control she was having over him was turning her on more. It was like the more he resisted, the hotter and hotter her love was burning for him. _"Maybe this will change your mind."_ she insisted while opening his mouth. Clamping it shut with hers, she swirled her tongue in viciously oozing saliva in his mouth. Unbeknownst to him, his body started to feel light. His arms and legs were going numb as well. "I'm afraid that this is the end my love." Melvin told him with one more kiss. Rolling off him and getting her things, she headed for the front door. _"WAIT!"_ Lincoln shouted stopping her. "When I see you at lunch again tomorrow come sit with me. I don't want Chandler hitting on you okay?" he demanded with loving eyes. Remembering what he did to him and tried getting her to do made her blood boil. "Don't worry" she said with an evil grin. "We won't have to worry about him _too long."_ she proposed in a sinister voice. Finally, she closed the door behind her and left.

 _"Man!"_ Lincoln said to himself looking love-strucked on the couch. _"That was... **something!** " _"Oh it was _something_ alright!" his sisters teased behind him. _" **DAAAAAAAAAAAAA..HAAAAAA!** " _he screamed in surprise. Noticing all their phones out, he barred himself in the couch pillow. "how long have you guys been watching?" he mumbled embarrassed. _"We started at.. this is to much!_ Lynn answered with a wink. Hearing her say that made him want to end it all. _" **Bow Chika BowWow**..a Lincoln?" _Loan yoked proudly. "Come on guys... _give it a rest"_ he pleaded red faced. _"Oh come on bro; if anything, I'm jealous._ Luna edmitted. _"It took me a while to get to second base with Sam; and you manage to do it in a snap dude."_ she added.

Meanwhile outside, Melvin was walking home. Or so Lincoln thought as she continued strolling down the sidewalk. Finally blocks away from his house, she took a left. Heading towards the park, she saw it was completely empty. In the spirit of showing off, she did some back flips towards the park's snack shack. Seeing a bench in her way, she pool bolted over, grabbed the rail of the roof, and swung her way up top. With her little parkour exercise down, she laidback on the roof to gaze at the stars. "Wait something ain't right." she told herself as she sat up unhooking the back of her dress. Bringing it down her waist, she arched forward. Suddenly, her back bones started to recoil. piercing through her flesh, raiser sharp, bone like spikes popped out. Then whoosh; wings flooded out her back. "Aww..that's better." she soothed herself stretching. "I can't believe you guys ditched me!" a voice screamed on the sidewalk.

With the sound of humans approaching, she hid in the shadows. "Sorry dude we didn't want to leave you but we didn't think you'd lose to Lincoln." With her lover's name brought up, she decided to eavesdrop. "You didn't think... ** _YOU HARDLY THINK AT ALL._** the mysterious voice scolded. "Wait..I recognize that voice. Melvin whispered taking a closer look. "But don't sweat it. Chandler commanded. "When I see those two tomorrow their dead." he threatened. Seeing that there are no witnesses, Melvin seize the opportunity to feed her hunger. With Chandler entering the bathroom, his slaves waited outside for him perfectly vulnerable. Using camouflage to hide herself, she sneaked past them entering the bathroom. "Oh yeah they're gonna pay." Chandler said to himself. "And do you know why Chandler?" he asked himself in the mirror. _"DO YOU KNOW WHY?"_ Suddenly he started flexing. "Cause you're the toughest kid in school." he boasted. "People look up to you.. ** _People fear you_** he kept going. "And no one..and repeat.. **no one**.. _makes a fool out of.."_ suddenly the lights cut off. _Chaannndleerrr...!_ a scary voice screeched in the mist. "Wh..who...who's there?" Chandler screamed terrified. _" **Chaannndleerrr...!** "_ it called out again. "Not funny guys...guys?" he yelled desperately. Sadly neither of them answered his agony but the sinister voice. _"CHAANNNDLEERRR...!"_ it called out more serious. "D..don't.mess with me...I'm warning you!" he tried to threaten. Finally it went quite. When the lights turned on, he took a moment to look around him. _"Empty?"_ he thought to himself. "heh guess I must've scared it off." he boasted turning to the bathroom mirror then jumped at the sight of a scarecrow like figure with sickle like fingers appeared behind him. But when he turned around behind him nothing. "Weird." he said as he turned back to the mirror. Suddenly the same image emerged halfway through the mirror grabbing him. Soon as he was about to scream for help, it dissented back into the mirror bringing him along with it.

meanwhile outside the bathroom, his friends were still waiting for him. "Hey dude go see what's taken him." one commanded. "Whatever." the other implied. As he opened the door, he found the bathroom completely empty. "Hmm...eh." he said shutting the door. "he's not in there." he told him. "Really?" the other asked. " _E_ _yup"_ he answered. "Weird...well let's get out of here then...this place is starting to give me the creeps." the other suggested. "Good call." he stated as they both left the park leaving door whide open. Suddenly, it slammed itself shut. "What the heck." he said turning back but nothing was there. "Eh must've been the wind." he suggested as he continued leaving. With them gone and the park again void, the door reopened by Melvin licking blood off her face. "Jerks taste so much better when they're afraid." she insisted raking her tongue across her sickle like fingers. Then something came to her. Looking at her watch, the time was now 1:00 a.m. in the morning. which means Lincoln would be asleep at this time. "Perfect opportunity for some love nectar." she insisted anxiously with hearts floating around her. Then she resprouted her wings and flew into the night. Little did she know that a girl with black hair, in a black dress and black n white stripped sweater, with pale white skin was watching her.

Soon as she reached his house, she used her sense of taste, smell, to find his window. Seeing her true love asleep in his room, her heart ached with passion. With his window unlocked, she opened it and crept in as quite as a mouse not to wake anyone. After locking his door, she gently crawled in his bed. _"Wakey wakey sleepy head."_ she whispered in his ear.

"Duhh...what the.." Lincoln grumbled waking up slightly. His vision blurry but coming to him, he turned to his left side to find Melvin Crease in his bed smiling. " **DUHH**..hh...Melffmmm.." he was interrupted by her lips. "Careful you don't wanna wake up your sisters." she implied getting on top of him. "What are you...how did you even get up here. Lincoln asked a little scared but really happy to see her. "Oh.. _I have my ways_." she slyly boasted. "But enough talk" she insisted laying and grinding on top of him. _" let's finish what we started in the living room_." "Ummm would begging for mercy get me out of this?" he asked blushing with a guffy grin on his face. _"Hmmm..let..me..think.."_ she pondered. Before he could say something, he was ingulfed in her mouth again. "I'm guessing that's a _No_." he thought to himself as they made out again.


	2. Chapter 2 True love or bad addiction

Morning came with it's ever shining glow. Lincoln wakes up with a stretch and smile on his face. "Man yesterday was crazy." he grunts popping his neck. "Twas still the best night of your life twas it not." a mysterious figure questions while rising up only to smother the right side of his face. "Oh yeah the greatest. But still, how did you even get up here in the first place Melvin." he pondered scratching his head. she responded by hugging his torso then resting her head on his chest. "All will be explained in do time my love. _But for now.."_ she says pushing him down to his back getting on top of him. _"I YEARN FOR MORE!"_ she finishes seductively in a whisper. "W..wait Crease..wait..its morning...plus we have school today." Lincoln tried protest. But all she did was feel up his chest and bite his neck gently. Though he tried to resist her mentally, he was too powerless to deny her physically. "W..wwhat if one of my sisters come in." he ached with love in his eyes. "W..wwee could get in serious..." Suddenly, his room door flew open. "Wakey wakey little bro." Luna sang holding a plate of pancakes. "Time for schuuuhaaa...haaa...huuhoooooo... ** _WOW_** she stuttered surprised to what she just walked in to. _"Wait...Luna I can explain."_ Lincoln panicked looking for an excuse.

"Umm...duhh...Melvin you tell her." he demanded. Getting off Lincoln and out of bed, she stood to her feet. "Well..." Luna taunted teasingly. Out of nowhere, Melvin grabbed her hugging her tight. _"So your my new sister-n-law right? Awesome!"_ she squeaked happily. "Dang it." Lincoln mumbled. _"Come again love?"_ Luna asked slightly confused and terrified putting down the pancakes. " _She basically welcomed herself as part of our family."_ a voice plainly stated. Looking to his left, he flopped out of his bed screaming. _"DANG IT LUCY, would you stop doing that. I want to live to see my teen years. Thank you very much!"_ Lincoln bantered holding his chest. "Life is nothing but a cold, unforgiving mistress while Death is the sublime afterlife awaiting you with open arms." Lucy poetically soothed. Yet, everyone else just stared at her. _"Dark."_ Luna stated. "Cold." Lincoln added. _"Beautiful."_ Melvin mused getting questionable looks from them, except Lucy giving her a smile. _"What, girl tells it like it is."_ Lincoln had to agree slightly when she put it that way. _"Well..whatever. What is she doing here in the first place?_ Luna asked demanding answers. "Well..ye see" Lincoln rambled. Then Lucy stepped in. _"She didn't want to say goodbye to her beloved, so she came back around 12:00 to stay over."_ Lucy finished explaining.

Though Lincoln was thrown completely off guard, he dicided to go with it. "Ye..yeah...yes, that's exactly what happened." he spouted. _"Huh..well look at you bro."_ Luna slurred. _"Went from second base all the way to a home run that fast."_ she teased tasseling his hair. Hearing her say that sent weird signals. "Okay first off, watch the turkey tail. Second, that's something I'd inspect Lynn would say." Lincoln pondered. _"Who's Lynn?"_ Melvin asked. _"An energetic, athletic, Egotistic and allowance begging beast whum I love."_ Lucy blankly put. However, Melvin still wasn't getting it. _"She's Lincoln's feith oldest sister and the family's cocky sports star."_ Luna inscripted. _"Anyways, hurry up and eat your breakfast. You know Lori won't wait forever."_ she informed putting the pancakes on his desk. "Roger and thanks for the pancakes." Lincoln said smiling. _" I didn't mean the pancakes dude!"_ Luna teased with a wink while heading downstairs.

While Lucy and Melvin started blushing, Lincoln felt a little conflicted. "Okay..so if not the pancakes, than what is it?" he asked puzzled. Hearing him ask that made both the girls laugh. "What?" he asked confused from chuckling. _"Nothing except..you're clueless love_. Melvin insisted. _"Indeed you are dear brother."_ Lucy agreed while heading for his front door. "Wait Lucy before you leave, how much does Lynn owe you?" he questioned. _"About ten dollars; how much does she too you?"_ she countered. "Twenty but there's a ten spot in my game draw for you." he generously donated. "Consider that a thank you for saving our butts." he stated. _"If only you knew."_ Lucy muttered. "Say what?" Lincoln asked. _"Nothing."_ she soothed existing closing the door behind her and making her way downstairs. _"All will be clear soon dear brother. I just hope for your sake it is true love."_ Lucy stammered to herself with a worried look.

 _"And now that she's gone and we have no more distractions."_ Melvin slayed pushing him back to the bed ripping off his shirt. _"I must feast!"_ she slurred licking his nipple. "SWEET MOTHER OF SAVVY SOMEONE SAVE ME." Lincoln pleaded in ecstasy. Suddenly a loud banging came from his door. _"Lincoln...Lincoln? I know you're in their_ Lola screamed. _"I will not have my perfect pageant attendance ruined by your laziness so CHOP CHOP!"_ she demanded. "Right sorry, be right out Lola!" he yelled. Lincoln was relieved to see Melvin claim off him. "Saved by the brat." he thought to himself. "Well, you heard the lady..better do what she says and get dre..gmmmff." he was interrupted by her lips. _"she may have saved you this time."_ she insisted groping his lower area. "SWEET SALLIE STRUTHERS! Lincoln screeched while shivering. _"But, later on at school...During lunch...in the janitor's closet... **you!**_ she finished swirling her tongue in his ear and groping harder. Suddenly Lincoln's eyes went crazy as he started sweating.

Lincoln's inner thoughts

 **MAMA SAY MAMA SAW MAMAKUSA! MAMA SAY MAMA SAW MAMAKUSA! MAMA SAY MAMA SAW MAMAKUSA! MAMA SAY MAMA SAW MAMAKUSA!**

As _Lover boy_ stud in his bed critically stammering. Melvin retreated to the window opening her exit. but before she could take her leap of faith, Lincoln grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and kissed her passionately. "See you at lunch babe!" he said as he watched her jump out the window to the driveway. "Wow..give Lynn a run for her money why don't ye." he suggested impressed by her endurance. With his window finally closed, Melvin started cheering and skipping down the block. As she made her way to school, she kept replying the last comment Lincoln said to her over and over again.

flashback

 _See you at lunch **Babe!"**_

Suddenly she stopped walking as she started floating down the the sidewalk. _" HE CALLED ME BABE!!"_ she dreamed heavenly with hearts fluttering around her.

Meanwhile back at the loud house, Lincoln and the rest of the gang were once again packed like sardines in Vanzilla. But before they headed for school, Lori blew her whistle. _"Alright Ladies before we head off to misery, let me literally be the first to say congratulations to Lincoln on getting his first **girlfriend**!" _she announced as the girls started clapping and laughing. "She's not my girlfriend." Lincoln protested. _"Oh yeah, then what do you call this!"_ Lana asked showing a recording of them on the living room couch. "How..how did you get that?" he questioned. _"Oh I have my ways big brother, I have my ways."_ she slammed. "No I mean how'd you get a phone?" he asked. .. _Really...that's what you're concerned about?"_ she asked. "Can we please just get a move on?" he begged red faced. _"Geez lover boy..wanna suck face with her that bad?!"_ Lynn snarked. With all the embarrassment, Lincoln just wanted to end it all. Pray to the heavens to strike him down. _"Alright alright dudettes."_ Luna stated. _"Let's lay off Lincoln for awhile."_ she insisted. "Thank you." he said happily. _".. So we can be even worse when we get home." _she says chuckling. "LUNA...WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!" he screamed. _"Sorry lil-bro, maybe on your side, but I'm still your sister."_ she says getting high fives from everyone else. " Dang it." he snorted lumping in the car seat. During the journey back to school, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about what Melvin said to him.

Flashback

 _" **Later today...at school...during lunch...in the janitor's closet...YOU!** "_

"I don't know if I should be excited, intimidated, or sexually frustrated." he said to himself. Though looking down, he got his answer. "...never mind."


	3. Chapter 3 slave to the monster

"And then..she jumped out my window like it was nothing." Lincoln stammered while looking through his locker. "That's amazing!" Clyde stated. "Right guys?" he asked the others. "Definitely!" Zack insisted. "darntoottin!" Liam added. _"Whatever!.."_ Rusty grumps. "Geez Rusty chill." Zack said rubbing his shoulder. Yeah, there's no need to be jealous." Clyde suggested. "I'm not jealous!" he poutted. "Then why the sore eyes partner?" Liam asked. "Its just..you don't have to rub it in so much." he suggested. "Sorry pal." Lincoln soothed. "No Lincoln, don't be sorry." Clyde insisted. "So... _where's ya'lls next get-together?"_ Liam asked. Lincoln knew where he was meeting her, he just didn't want to tell them where and why. "Sorry guys but that's just between Melvin and..." _"Lincoln!"_ someone called from across the hall. "Dude, how'd you do that?" Rusty asked. "That wasn't me, that was.." he was interrupted by a grab on the shoulder. " _Pant..pant..whooo...finally found you!"_ he weaseled out of breath. Looking up to face, he recognise that it was Tyler one of Chandler's friends. "Look, whatever Chandler wants can wait. I got social studies in twenty minutes." Lincoln demanded walking away. "Actually that's the thing man, Chandler never came back home." Tyler said in a panic. "Infact, no one has seen or heard from him this morning!" he added. **What!"** Lincoln screeched in shock. "Based on that reaction, I guess you don't know where he is?" Tyler asked. Lincoln wasn't expecting something like this so early in the morning. His mind told him to walk away and let it be, but something in his gut just forced to lend a hand. "No sorry I haven't. But if you want, I can help you find him." Lincoln offered out of guilt. _"Find who sweetie?_ Melvin asked making the boys shriek in terror. "Geez..now I know how Rocky feels like around Lucy. Rusty said. "I can hear you ye-know." Lincoln stated. "Am I wrong?" Rusty asked. "Tuesha...anyways, why are you here Mel?" Lincoln asked. Suddenly she wrapped an arm around his neck and felt up his chest. _"Oh you know why I'm here."_ she said _. "Remember, janitor's closet?"_ she slurred pointing at the door behind him. Furiously sweating bullets, Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uhh..hello..Chandler missing, probably even _Kidnapped!"_ Tyler wailed terribly waving his arms. "Oh right." Lincoln said snapping back to reality. "Listen Me...huh?" Getting off Lincoln, she grabbed Tyler by his arm. _"Taylor was it?..yes my I speak with you a moment?"_ she asked happily while yanking him across the corner. "Its _Tyler_ OUCH okay okay easy with the yanking." he screeched at the corner.

"Man, I've never seen Tyler so worried before." Zack stated. "Boys more frantic than my mema when she finds worms in her veggie patch." Liam added. "big deal." Rusty grumps again. "Dude, seriously?" Clyde questioned in a somber tone. "Think about it Clyde, he's always been a jerk us _and_ a few others in the school. So why should we care?" Rusty justified. Clyde wanted to argue back. However, seeing his fare point and with the flashbacks of constant _Wedgies, nuggies, and Swirlies, OH MY!_ He couldn't find the strength to fight back.

Suddenly Melvin returned to Lincoln and friends, But Tyler dicided to walk away. "Wait...Tyler, where are you going? Wha...what about Chandler?!" Lincoln screamed. "(Don't.worry.about.it.Lincoln..Everything.is.fine.)" Tyler said while leaving. Lincoln couldn't put a finger on it. But, the why he said that seemed out of character. Plus, taking a closer look at face, his eyes were green. _"So what are we talking about?"_ Melvin asked fluttering her eyes. Feeling her grabbing his butt, Lincoln desperately scanned his friends signaling them for help. Noticing his plea of assistance, Zack dove in. "Actually,..we were...uhh" he trailed off trying to find the words. Suddenly the school bell rang. "Just about to get some grub. See ye Lincoln." he bid farewell. "Yeah Later." Liam says waving. "Good luck buddy." Clyde insisted with a thumbs up. Before Rusty could leave, Lincoln grabbed his arm. "You're not seriously gonna feed me to the sharks pit. _Are you.?"_ Lincoln pleaded. In the spirit of teasing and punishment for calling her a viscous sea predator, Melvin bit down his ear. _"Chomp!"_ she said while giggling. "See what I mean" he wailed smiling nervously. "Sorry Dude. Love to help you, but I don't like being the third wheel so, _you're on your own."_ he says while leaving and turning the corner. "Can you at least give me some fire power?" Lincoln begged. _" **Catch!** "_ Rusty screamed throwing a box to him. "There extra strength!" he yelled now gone.

"Extra _wha?.."_ Lincoln said eyeing the box closely. Finally finding the label, Lincoln frowned upon reading it. Double Lube Condoms! it read. "I hate you Rusty...so so much." he says blankly while getting thrown into the closet on the floor. _"Alone at last."_ Melvin swayed closing the door. "Look Babe, as much as I love to..wait, why are you locking the door?" Lincoln asked. _"So we won't have any distractions."_ she answered taking her shirt off. Lincoln was completely spellbound by the little _display_ she was performing. Her skin looked so smooth, her hair flowed so beautifully, her hips so inviting _and they weren't lying either._ Plus, there was this ora she was giving off. The more he felt it, the more hypnotizing she seemed. Letting her dress fall to the floor, Melvin was now in nothing but her underwear. Making out with her is one thing, Letting her sleep in your room with her head on your chest is another, but to be in a _locked_ closet with her as she teasingly strips her clothes off in front of you.

 **Erection's Inner Thoughts!**

"ATTENTION ALL TROOPS! We are on the verge of war with the most powerful, vicious, and unforgiving enemy on the planet! She is a cold and tempting mistress with an attitude that can break even God himself. Though she may seem fragile and gentle you will not and I repeat **Not** let your guard down or underestimate her at any cost! The gap between our line of defences is _Tight fisted_ meaning we will enter this war zone using Double the finest protection! Blood will be shed during the first ark of battle but do not let it stir you away from victory! Blows will be traded with the enemy as she'll be hitting you with everything she's got! Most of you may not come back alive but know and be proud that you went out _Fighting_! And when it comes to the final _Climax_ we will have her begging for mercy as we will merge _Victories_! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR PRIVATES?"

(Sperm)

"SIR YES SIR!"

 **Erection's Inner Thoughts**

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR PRIVATES?"

(Sperm)

"SIR YES SIR"

 **Erection's Inner Thoughts**

"This is the last time I'll ask it. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR PRIVATES?"

"SIR YES SIR!" Lincoln screams while saluting. _"...Umm Lincoln honey...what are you doing?"_ Melvin asked puzzled. Snapping back to reality, and noticing the bulge in his pants, he tried playing it off. "Umm..noth..nothing." he said covering his lower area. Though Melvin already saw his giant _Lincoln log._ _"Watcha got there?"_ She asked seductively crawling towards him. "Nothing." Lincoln answered nervously. "Not this again!" he screamed in his head. Gently moving his hands, she beheld his throbbing member still in his pants. _"Biggest nothing I've ever seen._ she jokes while pulling his pants down. When finally seeing it in plane sight, Melvin started drooling. Feeling her hot breath on his dick was making Lincoln pant uncontrollably. Suddenly she grabbed his member. _"Im Gonna eat your intire rase!"_ she declared licking the tip. "...Oh...sweet...Savvy!" he wailed terribly. While licking his dick, Melvin took off her panties. _"A Savvy boy, why don't you return the favor?"_ she said repositioning herself.

With her on top and him at the bottom, they were a complete 69. _"mmm...slslurp...mmmm..slurp...mmm."_ she slurged sucking bobbing up and down. "mmm..ahh..ammm.mm...oh Mel..please...I don't think I can take much more." Lincoln pleaded in between eating her pussy. Again repositioning herself, she sat in his lap grinding. _"Enter me my love."_ she demanded with loving eyes. Guiding him to her entrance, she gently forced herself down. _"Ahhh!"_ squeaked. "Are you okmmmff.." he was silenced by a mouth full of boob. _"Less..talkie...more ssucking."_ she struggled but loving every minute of it. Giving in to orders, Lincoln started slurping away at her breasts while she started riding him. _"AHH...HMMFF..MMM.AH...It's so deep...AHHHAHH...OH..AHH!"_ she screamed heavenly pumping faster and faster. Out of nowhere, Lincoln grabbed her back lovingly and started pumping with all his might. _"AHH...HUHHH..MMFFFF..AH YES...YES...HARDER...HARDER...MORE...MORE...AH I LOVE IT!"_ she continues to wail lovingly. "Daaahhhh...Mel...Babe...I can't take it anymore!" Lincoln screeched in heavenly agony. _"I..I'm...gonna cum...yes yes...cum with me...I want it all inside me...Ahh...every last drop!"_ she begged and begged with one final slam. With that, Lincoln grabbed her kissing her passionately on the mouth as he erupted inside her letting it all out. Overflowing with her Lover's seed, Melvin's eyes rolled to the back of her head. _"Ah..mmm...amm.mmmm.hmmmm.it's so hot!"_ she muffled while making out again.

Ten minutes later, the two lovers finally left the janitor's closet. As Melvin still looked clean and presentable for her next classes, Lincoln looked like he was hit by a tornado. _"Was I too hard on him?"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly the school bell range again. _"That's my que!"_ she said planting a kiss on Lincoln's cheek. _"Till we meet tonight my love."_ she slurred winking licking her fingers. Finally alone, Lincoln just stood there motionless. "Hey there he is!" Liam yelled. "Wohh...Buddy..you look terrible." Clyde mentioned. Suddenly, Lincoln fell back with Zack catching him. "Hey Lincoln easy..easy...what did she do to you?" Zack asked chuckling at the sight of his face. Completely love struck and trying to find the words, Lincoln's eyes fluttering but out of sync. _"Beautiful, wonderful,..Amazing things."_ he dreamed slightly drooling at the mouth. Though a little jealous, Rusty had to edmit, seeing one of his best friends like this was hilarious. "..Snort...um..Clyde I think its Broken." Rusty said snickering.

With School finally over, Lincoln was able to walk home. Yet, there was something still bothering him. "It doesn't make any sense." he thought to himself. "If Tyler was that worried about Chandler then why would he just give up like it didn't matter?" he asked. "And his eyes.." he kept thinking. "Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't his eyes... _Blue?"_ Lincoln pondered. Finally getting to his house Lincoln opened the door to his awaiting siblings. Out of nowhere, Lori grabbed him and threw him on the sofa. _"Okay loverboy, we literally want deats."_ Lori demanded raising an eyebrow. "Deats?" Lincoln said looking puzzled. _"she means Details."_ Lisa lisped. _"Yes like how did this like happen?"_ Leni asked. _"Where did you meet her?"_ Lana asked. _"How tough is she?"_ Lynn asked. _"Is she funny?"_ Loan asked. _"Does she like tea parties?"_ Lola asked. _"Guu guu."_ Lilly added cutely. All these sudden bundle of Questions and one Man to answer them. It was like a pack of wolves gocking at a innocent little Rabbit. _"Snort..told you we were gonna be worse when you got home dude."_ Luna stated while smirking. _"Lincoln honey, I need you to sort out your Landry."_ his mom said in her room. "Thank you...duh I mean sorry ladies, got a job to do." Lincoln said running up the stairs. _"You can run but you can't hide Casanova!"_ Loan playfully teased. Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the front door. _"Bet ye a hundred bucks its Clyde!_ Lynn boasted. However, Lori opened it to no one. Rolling her eyes, Lori closed it shut. _"Some kids are Literally just so immature."_ she insisted a little irritated. Little did she know that she did in fact opened the door to a very hungry yet mysterious Melvin Crease. Using camouflage as a way to be undetectable, she snuck her way threw the female siblings and upstairs to her lover's room. Though sneaking threw the girls, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. While the rest of the sisters were oblivious to what just happened, Lucy was no fule as she watched Melvin sneak her way in and followed her upstairs.

Finally in front of his door, Melvin started blushing dreamly. _"Just you wait Lincoln my love. I'M GONNA EAT YOU ALIVE!"_ she pleaded love struck. _"Echem..eating who alive?"_ Lucy asked with arms folded. Almost jumping out her skin, Melvin turned around to see her lover's first youngest sister. Hoping to confuse her, she stood speechless and motionless. _"You know I can see you right?"_ Lucy stated tapping her foot. Out of curiosity and feeling it be useless to keep hiding, she revealed herself to her. _"But how...how come only you can see me and..." _she was stalled by a finger in her face. _"I'm a Goth sweet heart...I see and talk to the dead all the time. You really think I can't recognize a Sucubus when I see one?_ _That plus Great grandma Harriet told me about you."_ she insured her. Melvin wasn't inspecting this from someone so young. _"So you knew my secret the whole time?"_ she frowned. Lucy simply nodded. _"Then why not rat me out to your brother and the rest of your family?"_ she asked quizziclly. Lucy had to give it to her cause she had a point. she could've rated her out anytime she wanted. Still, there's a reason why she didn't. she had to be sure of something and now was the best time to find out. _"Let me ask you something now."_ she insisted ready to get the truth. With her finger pointing on her nose, Melvin started feeling nervous. _"How do you really feel about my brother?" _she asked sternly. Suddenly all her Nervousness was replaced with confusion. _"Excuse me?"_ she asked puzzled. _"You heard me!_ Lucy snapped. _"Well that's easy, I love him."_ she answered plainly. _"As a life source or as a person?"_ Lucy asked sceptical. _"As a person of course."_ she answered. _"And you're not just saying that because you're a Sucubus are you?"_ Lucy asked with a demanding tone. _"No and what's with the third degree?"_ Melvin asked a little irritated. _"I've seen my brother get his heart broken plenty of times by girls like you and they were human. They all used him for the same perpous. Money, homework, and jealousy. So you'll forgive me if I'm sceptical of your feelings towards him. But, I don't need my brother to go through the same pain all over again."_ Lucy told her softly while looking at his door worriedly. Melvin had no idea that happened. All the questions she asked might've been annoying. But hearing her lover's backstory, she could see why Lucy needed to know. _"Lucy...let me ensure you that there's no one on this planet I love more than your brother Lincoln. He means the world to me."_ Melvin said sincerely. Lucy wanted fight back. Yet, she could detect a hent of truth in there somewhere so giving her a chance, she grabbed the knob to his door. _"In that case, he's all yours."_ Lucy said opening his door to Melvin. "Hhhuh.. what is dinner ready...wait Melvin what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked from his desk doing his homework. Walking in his room creeping behind him, she wrapped her arms around him. _"Oh you know why I'm here."_ she slurred in his ear while slowly closing the door.

Three hours have past and it was getting close to bed time. _"Yo guys, anybody heard from Lincoln lately?"_ Lynn asked brushing her teeth. _"Literally haven't seen him since called him to sort his laundry."_ Lori answerd. Lucy knew wherere Lincoln was she just didn't to cut into his _alone time_ with "SWEET SALLY!" a screach came from Lincoln's door. With that sudden plea of agony, the ladies ran to his door like maniacs. _"LINK DUDE YOU OKAHHH...HUUHH...OOOOOHHH...WOW!"_ Luna weasaled blushing. All the sisters were godsmacked as to what they were beholding. Lincoln their only brother completely in his jamjams lipsmacking with a half naked Melvin Crease on top of him in his bed. _"Uuuhh...hello Ladies fancy seeing you here...uheheh...eh."_ Melvin said twittling her fingers. Blushing as red as a tomato, Loan started chuckling. Some that started a chain-reaction in the rest of the sisters. _"Ummm did we like come at a bad time?"_ Leni snickered. "Ten more minutes of this and I would have." Lincoln planked dizzally. Loen fell laughing at that last comment. _"Uhh Stinkoln, are you Okay?"_ Lynn chuckled. "Huh...ye put the lime in the coconut!" Lincoln flapped mezmorized. _"You brake it you buy it sweetheart."_ Lola implied.


End file.
